


Sisters Sweating Emotion Away

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Drain, F/F, Goth - Freeform, Goth TF, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Sakura takes Rin out for a trip to a brand new Spa, to mend their relationship. She just didn't realize that they'd be walking away caring about nothing at all.
Relationships: Matou Sakura/Tohsaka Rin
Kudos: 3





	Sisters Sweating Emotion Away

Something didn't feel right. That's what Tohsaka Rin thought as she looked at the sign on the building she was about to enter with her estranged sister, Matou Sakura. The two had reconnected over the course of the Holy Grail War, and the latter thought that it would be a good idea for the two of them to enjoy a bit of relaxation together.   
  
That's why she booked a trip to the new spa that had popped up in the center of the old burnt parts of Fuyuki. The place where the Fourth War's grail had been before that entire inferno erupted. Something about the way somebody would just desecrate a potentially cursed site like that didn't sit right with her... But she couldn't exactly complain about that to anybody, lest she'd reveal the existence of Magus to the wider world. Much less than that, if somebody were to find out about what had happened on that day...  
  
"Nee-san? You look ill..." The purple-haired girl standing at the red-clad girl's side smiled softly, trying to improve the mood as she held out her hand in a supportive fashion. "You can hold my hand if you need to. Unless there's something else that's causing your mood to sour...  
  
Rin cleared her throat as she took Sakura's hand, pouting a little. "What am I, a child? The gesture's appreciated, but you really need to remember that we're both adults. It's not like people do these sorts of things after they grow up enough." She tried to protest it, yet she had instinctively taken her sister's hand...  
  
Her sister just smiled and nodded, holding the black-haired girl's hand tight as she looked at the sign herself. "It's kind of strange that somebody would put a spa all the way in here, but I've heard really good things about their massages and their care! We really should try this out, Nee-san!" The younger girl nearly begged as she looked at her companion...  
  
For fear of further embarrassment and pity from her purple-haired sibling, the red-clad magus decided to just get things over with. She went straight into the foyer of the spa, clearing her throat as she stepped inside. "Excuse me! We've made a reservation, and we would like to get our treatment done as soon as possible!" She asked with authority leaking from her tone. She wasn't just going to sit around and wait.  
  
Almost immediately a pair of strange-looking pale-faced frilly-dressed girls popped up from behind the counter. "Greetings. Welcome to our humble spa." The two of them remarked in unison, both of their voices lacking any sort of proper emotion as they bowed with dignity. "You must be the loudmouthed Tohsaka and the reserved Matou. We've heard about you from your associates after you made a rather rude and improper reservation. We have a lot of questions in regards to your prowess with tech, in particular, Rin."  
  
Rin's cheeks quickly flushed red as she jabbed her finger in their direction, fuming out of both ears. "Listen here you two, you're not going to give me any lip over the fact I can't use a computer properly! You're going to help us relax and give us the best possible massage we could ever dream of! Otherwise, I'm going to make sure this place is driven to the ground and outlawed before you even breathe again, do you hear me!?" Her trademark anger flushed to the forefront as the purple-haired girl quietly pulled her closer to her, hushing her.  
  
"P-Please don't mind Nee-san, she's a little on edge lately. Can we go straight to the mud bath you've advertised? I think she needs a few hours in one of those..." The apologetic Sakura bowed, forcing her sibling to bow in the process while the latter continued to spew abuse at the two black-clad receptionists.  
  
The strange girls looked at one another, before curtsying themselves. "You've got a will beyond anything we've ever witnessed, Sakura. Follow us, if you would, and we can move along with proceedings." The dress-wearing girls explained with that same dull tone, even as they gradually guided the two girls towards their eventual destination.  
  
Rin continued to silently fume over the development. How dare they mock her over her skills with technology? She was a magus! Using those things was beneath her! It was only because Shirou wasn't home that she had to try and use one of those strange computers, and even then she managed to do it, so what was their problem! The nerve they had...  
  
The purple-haired sibling giggled nervously as she rubbed at her older sister's shoulders, trying to unwind her and calm her down before they reached the bath. Just so that it wouldn't be as awkward when they would both be sitting across from one another, partly submerged in that dirty substance...  
  
"We've arrived. Please strip once you've entered the room, and enjoy your time with the most potent mud money can buy." The two identical dreary-clad girls remarked before they stepped aside, bowing down to allow the two sisters inside. Only to finally smile at one another once the siblings had entered. Their scheme, whatever it was, had just caught them hook line and sinker.  
  
"Hmph. At least they can't bully me any longer. That's one positive to all of this." Rin muttered as she gently let her clothes slip to the ground, underwear and all. She refrained from looking towards her sister, just to avoid getting further agitated over the difference in breast size between the two of them. She needed to relax, that was why they had gone to this place after all.  
  
Smiling once she had disrobed herself, Sakura slowly slid her naked body straight into the murky mud pool in front of them. She didn't even notice that it looked strangely familiar, nor that it was immediately clinging to her form in an unnatural way once she sunk into it. She just knew that it felt nice when it rubbed up against her, making her feel at peace.  
  
The black-haired magus shivered a little as the warm substance coated her skin, the cold sensation of latent fear washing over her as she gently sat down within the pool. "You know, is this really safe, Sakura? Are you sure this place, in general, is legit? Those two... girls... seemed less legit than Shirou's handiwork..." She raised her concerns, but they were quietly brushed to the side...  
  
"It'll be fine, Nee-san. Doesn't it feel nice? The mud... it..." The purple-haired girl started speaking up, only for her gaze to grow unfocused. What was she talking about? What was she doing again? Enjoying the mud? Yeah, that sounded about right.  
  
Rin was forced to watch her sister suddenly sink all the way down below the surface of the mud, causing several alarms to be raised inside of her head. "H-Hey! Sakura!" She cried out in shock as she tried to grab ahold of her and yank her to the surface, only to faceplant into the brown substance and get pulled underneath instead.  
  
Now that they were both completely submerged in the gunk, a different feeling started to overwhelm them. Namely, the latent corrupt nature of the mud itself. What the goth-like girls had neglected to mention was the fact that the mud had been specifically extracted from the greater grail itself, leaving them both at the mercy of its awful effects. Effects that had corroded servants with ease, so what would it do to two human girls...?  
  
Due to Sakura's innate affinity for the mud, it didn't take long for the changes to manifest. Her skin turned as pale as chalk, the same kind of skin tone that the two girls possessed. On top of that, her body started blossoming in all of the right places. Not that she needed it. She didn't need anything anymore.  
  
Rin wasn't far behind either, as her eyes quickly lost their shine, the irises turning a somber black as a pale shade of white crept across her body. "A-Ah..." She muttered, muffledly amongst the mud. She couldn't process what was happening, but a part of her mind understood. Understood how little she actually needed. The world didn't need her, and she didn't need the world...  
  
Both girls were quickly being forced to accept a nihilistic worldview as the mud sunk into their bodies, corroding them from the inside out. Morals were useless. Dignity was unnecessary. Caring about others was worthless.  
  
Just looking at one another, amongst the small sea of black and brown... made nothing happen. Not even a speck of emotion welled up within their bodies. It was almost a little sad, if they even understood what being sad was supposed to be.  
  
Their heads slowly withdrew from the depths of the pool, letting the mud wash off them and reveal the full scope of their changes to one another. Not that they cared how each of them looked. They just looked like that. There was no reason or worth in fretting over their appearances any longer. Goths didn't need that.  
  
"Huh." Rin muttered in a dreary tone as she looked at herself. Her breasts had grown. Maybe a cup, maybe more. She didn't care to check how much exactly. Her hips had pushed out just the same, but those were at least already plentiful. She ran a hand along her stomach, wincing ever slightly as a strange mark had appeared over her stomach. A shattered grail, marking her as being corrupted by what had come before. That wasn't the only mark either, given the soft teardrop marks on her cheeks, or the wing-like eyeshadow around her eyes.  
  
The now-black-haired Sakura kept silent as she hefted up her breasts, looking at her black-colored nipples. It was some sort of paint, but it didn't matter. She knew that they were bigger, but that just made them heavier. What a bother. Her thighs pushed out just the same, making it even more of a bother in the future to find anything that would fit her properly. Especially considering the markings across her body. Just like her sister, she had a broken grail on her stomach, but her cheeks were covered in markings that resembled the worms that had violated her all those years ago. A far-off memory that didn't matter.  
  
Without even casting a glance towards one another, the two siblings picked up their clothes, which had seemingly been replaced when they weren't looking. From the gentle reds and purples that decorated them before, there were only blacks and whites left. But that was fine. They didn't care about fashion.  
  
Rin threw her outfit on, adjusting the new frill-covered attire as she tried to understand what the deal with wearing something so excessive was. The dress was decked out in frills from top to bottom, serving as the only white elements of her otherwise gothic lolita dress. She smirked just a little as she pulled on the hem of the dress, only for her smile to return to neutral seconds later. She couldn't be pleased with anything. that wasn't allowed.  
  
Sakura gasped a little as she put on an identical outfit to her sister, which was more than a little tight in the chest area. Not that it would bother her for long. She'd grow into it, and it would fit perfectly. That's how it always worked considering her huge breasts...  
  
They noticed one last accessory that would make their outfits stand out. A pair of chokers with "DESPAIR" and "DREAMLESS" on the two of them respectively... They picked one at random, putting them on as they made their way out of the spa. Not even a glance was offered to the two goths that ran the spa. Not a single shred of emotion within the two remained.  
  
They just wanted to go home and live out the rest of their dull days. Nothing else mattered.  
  
\---  
  
"Shirou. Food. Now."  
  
Mere moments after the newly gothified girls had returned to the Emiya estate, they began acting on their baser human needs. Even if they didn't care for emotions, they did want to stay fed and well-rested. Something that the redheaded boy had grown quite familiar with. But to see two of the girls that he had grown close to over the war, turned into the same sort of dreary visage that the King of Knights once possessed... Well, to say he was more than a little shocked would be an understatement.  
  
The fact they both immediately turned into gluttons just made things worse, but in the end, he'd still feed them just like he had been feeding Saber during her time being dreary. If he was lucky, they'd get over this in time and everything would be back to normal. Maybe he'd even get an apology from Tohsaka. Of course, he wasn't going to get an apology from the most emotionally charged girl he knew, that much was a pipedream. But it was fun to imagine.  
  
As he finished plating their meals, he placed the two wonderfully simple but fulfilling dishes before them, and the two emotionless sisters dug in. Just seeing them eat like that was enough to bring him joy, even if he knew that they'd just take advantage of his generosity.  
  
The two girls prayed as they finished their meal rather quickly, leaving them to yawn and lay their heads down on the table to rest. They didn't care about the fact they looked ridiculous. They just needed to sleep. Maybe deal with the kind youth in the morning. Maybe just sleep the entire day. Whatever their nihilistic mindset would agree on at that point in time. But for now, it was time for the two to rest.  
  
Thus, another chapter in the life of Tohsaka Rin ended. Perhaps once the mud's effects wore off, she'd look back on this time with a worried smile...


End file.
